Inferno e Paraiso
by Lilah Bianchi
Summary: Por anos mentiu para si mesmo e tentou se convencer que era só um irmão mais velho e preocupado. Por anos escondeu e afogou seus sentimentos em corpos anônimos. Até segurar o corpo Sammy e saber que daria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta


NOTA1: Supernatural, seus personagens, logos e histórias não me pertencem, mas pode me dar o Jensen de presente de aniversário. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.  
NOTA2: A história se passa entre o fim da 2ª e o início da 3ª temporada. Logo após Dean vender sua alma.  
NOTA 3: Meu primeiro fanfic SPN por favor sejam gentis! E deixem revies, só assim posso saber o que vcs acharam

ADVERTÊNCIA: Slash/wincest, se não é sua coisa melhor não ler. Ligeiramente OOC (eu espero, só ligeiramente). Doses enormes de ânsia e algum sexo delicado, não exatamente gráfico... .

But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along*

O que um homem tem de mais precioso? Até onde ele está disposto a ir, em nome do amor?

A vida inteira ele cuidou de seu caçula. Fosse um corte, um pesadelo a noite ou servir de mediador nas discussões entre ele e seu pai, Dean sempre cuidou de Sammy. Era quase uma segunda natureza, estava em seu sangue, impregnado em sua alma. E então ele falhou, chegou tarde por só alguns minutos. Não importa quantas vezes ele tentasse apagar aquela imagem de sua mente ainda existia Sam caindo para seus joelhos, machucado e sangrando, ofegante em seus braços. Ele ainda era capaz de sentir sua vida se esvaindo, sentir sua última respiração. Ainda podia tocar o corpo frio e vazio do que um dia tinha sido seu irmão vibrante e cheio de vida.

Não se arrependia nem por um segundo da decisão que havia tomado. O que era o inferno se não viver uma vida sem Sammy? Sua alma era o pagamento? Pois que a tomassem então! Não tinha mesmo nada a perder. A única coisa que lhe era preciosa já lhe tinha sido tirada. A única âncora que o manteve vivo e funcionando não estava mais aqui. A verdade era que nem sequer existia uma alma para ser vendida, por que ela havia morrido no chão daquela vila abandonada, enquanto suas mãos se cobriam de sangue.

Sentado aqui, observando enquanto Sammy dormia, acompanhando a lenta subida de seu tórax para ter certeza que ele ainda respirava, Dean teria feito o mesmo acordo cem vezes se isso lhe garantisse mais algum tempo com ele. No entanto, de todas as coisas que havia vivido nesses poucos dias, nada, além de ver Sammy morrendo, tinha sido mais duro do que vir, finalmente cara a cara com os sentimentos que havia negado sua vida inteira.

Todas as vezes que tinha mentido para si mesmo, olhado para o outro lado, para não enxergar. Todas as vezes que tinha afogado seus sentimentos, em corpos e rostos que não podia lembrar no dia seguinte. Cada e toda vez que disse a si mesmo que não havia nada demais em sentir-se protetor de seu irmão caçula, que era só algo que todos os irmãos mais velhos sentem. E daí se cada dor de Sammy doía nele? Não é assim para todos os irmãos? E se havia sentido ciúmes ao vê-lo sair de casa ou ao se envolver com Jéssica, não era isso só um sintoma de sua preocupação de irmão mais velho? De saudades do tempo em que eram crianças e a vida era tão mais simples? Por anos Dean usou de toda desculpa que pode para evitar a verdade dos fatos. Para enterrar o mais fundo que podia, até que pudesse convencer a si mesmo que não havia nada de diferente em seus sentimentos por Sammy. Até aquela noite, no chão daquela vila.

Segurando o corpo sem vida de Sammy, Dean não tinha nenhum lugar para se esconder. E ali, enquanto implorava por um milagre, ele precisou encarar que não havia ninguém, em parte alguma do mundo que lhe fosse mais vital, mais necessário, mais querido, que Sammy. E finalmente deu nome a isso. Sammy era seu amor. Sua alma. Seu mundo inteiro. E não havia nada que ele não fosse capaz de fazer por Sam.

Quem sabe isso já não era realmente o inferno? Talvez o demônio não tivesse cumprido o acordo afinal. Ele tinha direito a um ano de vida, não é? Mas, que vida? Um ano de olhar para Sammy e saber que vivia um dia a menos com ele? Um ano de desejar o que não podia ter? De doer por um toque, de acordar enlouquecido de desejo e nada poder fazer com isso? Um ano em que não haveria mais o consolo de corpos anônimos, por que não era mais capaz de esconder de si mesmo que o único corpo que já desejou de verdade dormia na cama ao lado e nunca poderia ser tocado? Ele já estava no inferno.

Por um minuto, Dean quis de volta a segurança da negação. Quis poder se afogar em desculpas, se esconder em mentiras e só dizer a si mesmo que não havia nada demais em seu amor por Sam. Mas não durou mais que isso. Sim, ele sabia de todos os tabus, reconhecia todas as questões morais e ética envolvidas. Perdeu as últimas noites de sono, agonizando em cima de cada uma delas. Mas a verdade é, que depois de tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias, a única coisa que ele realmente queria era beber até a última gota da presença de Sam. E, que fossem para o inferno, quaisquer outras considerações morais que poderia ter.

Venderia sua alma novamente nesse momento se lhe oferecessem uma única noite com Sammy. Uma única vez para tocar naquele corpo, para se perder no cheiro e no gosto dele. Morreria mil vezes em troca de poder viver, ainda que apenas uma vez, a plenitude daquele sentimento. E o inferno é que ninguém lhe ofereceria tal troca. Seu castigo talvez fosse esse. Ter Sammy tão perto, ao alcance de um braço e nada poder fazer.

Um gemido baixo e lamentoso veio da cama de Sam. Os pesadelos tinham se tornado comuns e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais Dean mantinha estreita vigilância durante a noite. Sammy nunca dizia do que se tratavam, mas acordava com um grito abafado na garganta, o olhar atormentado e o corpo coberto de suor. Sammy se agitou na cama, pernas enroladas no lençol e Dean foi até ele, querendo, precisando confortá-lo.

Mal havia se sentado na beira da cama quando Sammy deu um salto acordado, rosto contorcido e olhos arregalados, ainda vivendo a angústia do que quer que fosse o tema de seus pesadelos. Por alguns segundos ele não pareceu ter noção de onde estava, então seus olhos encontraram Dean.

_Dean...?

Só um sussurro, mais pergunta que certeza. Um quase lamento. Antes que Dean pudesse dizer algo ou reassegurá-lo, Sammy estava grudado a ele, cabeça enterrada em seu ombro, braços em volta de seu corpo, as mãos como garras de aço embrenhadas em sua jaqueta. A respiração contra o seu pescoço era rápida, irregular e quente. O corpo em seus braços tremia, ainda preso ao monstro do pesadelo.

_Tudo bem Sammy. Foi só um pesadelo, você está seguro.

Não pareceu fazer efeito. Pelo contrário, os tremores se intensificaram, pequenos soluços escapando contra seu pescoço.

_Vamos, Sammy, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Nós estamos seguros.

Foi como derrubar um dique construído com muito esforço e ver toda uma represa se romper. Sammy o empurrou, recuando até a cabeceira da cama, seu rosto uma máscara contorcida de dor e algo que Dean pensou ser raiva.

_Sammy? Qual o problema?

_Qual o problema? Você realmente quer saber qual o problema?

_Sammy...

Antes que Dean pudesse concluir qualquer pensamento, Sam tinha as duas mãos em seu colarinho segurando apertado em sua camisa, rosto quase colado ao seu.

_O problema é que você vai morrer! E não existe uma maldita coisa no mundo todo que eu possa fazer para impedir isso.

Dean não tinha o que responder a isso. Ele ia morrer. Em onze meses e alguns dias. E não podia sequer dizer que sentia muito, por que tirando a distância de Sammy, ele não lamentaria nada. Segurou o rosto de Sammy entre suas mãos, num gesto de conforto que repetiu incontáveis vezes em sua vida. Não havia nada a ser dito então, nem sequer tentou. Apenas encostou sua fronte na de Sammy, olhos mergulhados um no outro em busca de um pouco de paz. Mas não foi isso que viu refletido nos olhos atormentados de seu irmão.

Viu dor. Funda e antiga. Desespero e medo. Viu refletido naqueles olhos a mesma ânsia que enxergava cada dia no espelho. O mesmo desejo contido. A mesma necessidade. O sentimento que não quis dar nome por tantos anos. Não havia nenhum som no quarto, nada além das respirações ofegantes dos dois. Não havia nenhum mundo lá fora. Nenhuma moralidade, nenhuma regra de conduta. Não havia ninguém para dizer que o que sentiam era sujo, feio ou errado.

As mãos em seu colarinho relaxaram ligeiramente. Largaram sua camisa e repousaram, trêmulas e inseguras contra a sua nuca. Sammy inclinou levemente a cabeça, seus olhos cheios de perguntas. Dean esqueceu de respirar. Esqueceu de todas as razões por que aquilo era errado. Não quis pensar em normalidade. Seu dedo polegar deslizou suave contra a bochecha de Sammy. O que antes era só conforto agora era desejo. Sammy aninhou naquele carinho, seus olhos nunca deixando o de Dean.

_Dean...eu...

Dean o calou com o polegar sobre seus lábios. Não queria ouvir quaisquer que fossem os motivos por que devia deixar aquela cama. Eles tinham tão pouco tempo. Se ele tivesse só essa noite, então que ela servisse de lembrança pela eternidade que o aguardava no inferno. Seu corpo inclinado para a frente forçou Sammy a recuar. Moveram-se muito lentamente até que Sam estivesse de novo deitado, seus corpos tocando dos pés a cintura, seus cotovelos apoiados de cada lado da cabeça de Sam, suas mãos ainda segurando aquele rosto tão amado.

Ainda mais devagar deixou que o resto de seu corpo descansasse ligeiramente contra seu irmão. Estômagos, tórax e finalmente seus olhos estavam presos um ao outro de novo.

_ Eu amo você _ Dean sussurrou

Tinha dito isso outras vezes. Mas nesse momentos os dois sabiam que significava tanto mais. Tão além. Sammy fechou os olhos, uma lágrima única escapando dos seus olhos. E então Dean tomou posse daquela boca. Revindicou o que era seu. E não havia lei no mundo, no céu ou no inferno que o fizesse desistir disso. Sammy abriu para ele, dócil, mas faminto. Suas respirações entrelaçadas, seus corpos intimamente envolvidos.

Queriam guardar cada suspiro, absorver o gosto um do outro. Marcar posse dos seus corpos. Despiram-se em uma pressa, loucamente famintos por pele, suas bocas nunca se afastando por mais que alguns segundos, só o suficiente para que camisas voassem, que zíperes fossem abertos e calças descartadas. Até estarem nus, trêmulos e vorazes, sem nada entre eles. Até que o mundo inteiro estivesse reduzido ao desejo cru e doloroso que os guiou até ali. Anos de negação, de medo, de vergonha e dor desaguando no toque de mãos afoitas e dedos curiosos. Dean lambeu um caminho molhado até a orelha de Sammy, misturou bobagens sensuais e repetidas palavras de amor. Marcou a pele clara com mordidas e beijos e explorou cada curva e ângulo, cada reentrância até se sentir encharcado, bêbado com o gosto e o cheiro de Sammy.

Tomou tudo que pode e deu tudo que tinha. Não guardou nada, não escondeu nada. Se antes Dean deu sua alma por Sammy, agora depositou corpo e coração naquelas mãos. Deixou que o caçula fizesse o que queria dele, cedeu, pleiteou, implorou e se afogou em qualquer sentimento que pudesse receber. E se o inferno era seu destino, conheceu antes o paraíso quando mergulhou no corpo de Sammy e se sentiu inteiro e completo pela primeira vez desde sempre.

Seus corpos suados, tensos, movendo-se sem nenhum controle. Prazer. Calor. Seu mundo inteiro cabia ali. No deslizar quente de seu membro no corpo receptivo de seu caçula. Nas mãos enterradas em seus ombros, no calor molhado que explodiu entre seus dedos quando Sammy gozou. E na voz, meio gemido, meio soluço que murmurou "eu amo você" enquanto ele achava seu prazer no mais íntimo do corpo de seu irmão.

E na paz, mesmo que efêmera, que encontrou ao desabar nos braços de Sammy, corpo inteiro relaxado, bocas bebendo a respiração um do outro. Havia um mundo lá fora, onde seu amor seria considerado pecado, anormal, doentio, mas aqui dentro só existia a certeza de que finalmente havia encontra metade de si mesmo, que ele sentia falta a tanto tempo e nem sabia. E não importava o que o destino trouxesse ou a eternidade que lhe parecia tão sombria apenas minutos atrás. Naquela cama havia reencontrado sua alma. E essas lembranças o sustentariam por qualquer que fosse a provação que viria.

Enroscaram-se um no outro, não podendo suportar a menor separação, não querendo pensar em nada. E pela primeira vez sempre, foi Sammy que velou o sono do mais velho, que o segurou apertado enquanto procurava por uma forma de não perder o amor que havia acabado de achar.

*Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenhos estado sozinho desde o princípio


End file.
